This invention relates to improvements in an opening and closing apparatus for an opening and closing body of a vehicle which apparatus is so arranged that the opening and closing body such as a rear gate of an automotive vehicle is moved to open and close with driving force of a motor.
A conventional opening and closing apparatus is disclosed in Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 2003-276441, in which a rack is connected to a motor disposed inside a roof of a vehicle body so as to be reciprocated in a fore-and-aft direction. A rear gate is pivotally attached to a rear part of a vehicle body so as to be movable to open and close. The rack is connected to the rear gate through a connecting member (hinge arm) to be reciprocated when the motor is operated to make rotations in normal and reverse directions, thereby to move the rear gate to open and close automatically.